Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive wiper blade with a spoiler. More particularly, it relates to a wiper blade with integral washer nozzles which can selectively spray washer fluid in only the motion direction of the blade and accordingly improve the problem of obstructing the view due to the washer fluid.
Description of Related Art
In general, vehicles are equipped with a wiper to remove snow, rain, and dirt on the windshield glass and the rear window glass and the wiper, which is a device for wiping a glass surface with a wiper blade operated by a wiper motor, ensures the visual field of a driver.
According to a common wiper, when torque from a wiper motor is transmitted to a pivot unit and a wiper arm through a link, the wiper arm repeats swinging left and right within a predetermined range of angle and a wiper blade at the free end of the wiper arm moves and wipes a glass surface.
A blade rubber at the end of the wiper blade removes rain or other dirt on a glass surface by moving in close contact with the surface of the glass.
According to those wiper blades, the spoiler applies a downward force to the wiper blades, so the wiper blades are not damaged and chattering is prevented accordingly.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a wiper blade with a spoiler. As shown in the figure, the wiper blade includes a blade rubber 40 wiping a windshield glass or a rear window glass of a vehicle in close contact with it, a spoiler (cover) 10 connected with a wiper arm 50, secondary levers 20 connected to both sides of the spoiler 10, and yokes 30 combined with the secondary levers 20 and supporting the blade rubber 40.
When the wiper blades wipes a curved glass surface, the angles between the yokes 30 supporting the blade rubber 40 and the secondary levers 20 change about high shafts, so the blade rubber 40 wipes a glass surface, bending like a bow.
Further, the spoiler 10 brings the blade rubber 40 in close contact with a glass surface by applying a downward force to the wiper blade, so damage to the wiper blade and chattering may be effectively prevented.
Meanwhile, vehicles have washer fluid spray system that sprays washer fluid to a glass surface to more easily remove dirt in the process of washing the surface of the windshield glass.
According to the washer fluid spray system, washer fluid in a reservoir is pumped up by a washer pump and sprayed to glass through spray nozzles. In the related art, since spray nozzles are disposed inside the cowl top of the hood, the spraying direction of washer fluid is fixed and the washer fluid is sprayed only to predetermined positions on a glass surface regardless of the position of the wiper blade.
Accordingly, before the wiper blade passes, the washer fluid on the glass surface obstructs the view of a driver and flows down on the glass without being removed by the wiper blade, so the glass is not completely wiped and the washer fluid flowing down may soil the car body.
Further, since the spray nozzles are disposed inside the cowl top or the hood, the washer fluid may be sprayed out of the operation range of the wiper blade, so a large amount of washer fluid is consumed. In addition, since the distance between the glass and the spray nozzles is large, the washer fluid is greatly influenced by air and can be sprayed not to desired positions, but to unexpected positions, when a vehicle runs at a high speed.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.